


Good Idea

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Three Sentence Fanfics [11]
Category: Brave (2012), Mulan (1998)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Femslash February, well it was february when I posted this four years ago on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Starting relations with the Empire of China turned out to be an excellent idea, Merida had realized, both for her Kingdom, and for her, personally.





	Good Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in February 2014 for a three sentence fanfic prompt: "Mulan/Merida."
> 
> I had specifically asked for femslash prompts because it was Femflash February.

Starting relations with the Empire of China turned out to be an excellent idea, Merida had realized, both for her Kingdom, and for her, personally. 

She had met the Hero of China, as Captain Fa Mulan had been called when the Emperor had introduced them, and meeting Mulan had increased her happiness even more— and Mulan had felt that meeting Merida also had increased her happiness a great deal— their interactions over the time that Merida was staying in China had led to the two women warriors falling in love.

Merida would have to thank the Emperor for introducing her to Mulan— as well as thank her mother for deciding it was a good idea to start relations with China.


End file.
